


when you are close to me, i shiver

by zach_stone



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, Lab Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Trans Character, Trans Newton Geiszler, newmannpornfest2018, playing fast and loose with canon timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zach_stone/pseuds/zach_stone
Summary: When the heating goes out in the lab, Newt comes up with agreatidea on how to stay warm.--Another fic for the Newmann Porn Fest 2018! Prompt was "huddling together for warmth" ;)





	when you are close to me, i shiver

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again. this is my second fic for the pornfest, and i had a lot of fun writing this one tbh. fic title from shiver shiver by walk the moon. i hope y'all enjoy!!!

With the ever-increasing budget cuts and the ever-decreasing building maintenance, it was only a matter of time before this happened, Newt thinks, but of all the Shatterdomes they’ve been bounced around over the years, the heating just _had_ to go out in Alaska. In _December_. Newt pulls his woefully inadequate leather jacket tighter around himself and shivers, hunching his shoulders up to his ears. He gave up several minutes ago on trying to finish the dissection he’s been working on, tossing his blue-stained gloves in the biohazard bin so he could shove his hands in his armpits.

He stares at the back of Hermann’s head from across the lab. Hermann, who has his stupid giant parka with the hood pulled up and probably isn’t currently freezing to death at all. When trying to telepathically tell Hermann to turn around doesn’t seem to be working, Newt sighs loudly. Hermann’s hand freezes mid-equation that he’s scribbling on his chalkboard. He looks over his shoulder at Newt, face mostly hidden by the fluffy trim of the hood.

Newt does his very best to look pitiful. It’s not hard; he really _is_ freezing. Hermann sets down his chalk and turns to face Newt fully. “That jacket can’t possibly be warm enough,” he says.

“It’s _not_ ,” Newt whines. “Hermann, man, I’m dying over here.”

“Well I’m not sure what you’d like me to do about it.” Hermann’s face is totally neutral, but his voice gives away the smile he’s trying to hide.

Newt sighs again, and when a visible cloud forms in front of his face, he gestures to it wildly. “Look! I can see my breath!” To really sell it, he shivers hard and makes his best pouting face.

Hermann relents with a roll of his eyes, opening his arms. “Oh, get over here. But only for a few moments. We still have work to do.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Newt says, bounding across the room and grabbing the front of Hermann’s coat. He wriggles out of his useless leather jacket and unzips the parka, settling himself with his back flush against Hermann’s chest. Holding the sides of the coat together, he says, “Zip us up!”

Hermann chuckles, and Newt feels it vibrating deep in Hermann’s chest. They’ve done this a handful of times before, usually when they’re stuck waiting outside at the helipad in the winter and Newt’s looking for an excuse to cuddle in public. Now, though, they’re completely alone, and as Hermann tugs the zipper up snug under Newt’s chin, a warm feeling pools low in Newt’s belly, even though he’s still shivering.

They stand there for a moment in contented silence, Hermann wrapping one arm around Newt to hug him tighter, resting his cheek against the side of Newt’s head. Newt shifts a little, feeling the drag of his jeans against the front of Hermann’s trousers, and he doesn’t miss Hermann’s sharp inhale.

“You know, it’s scientifically proven that the best way to get warm is skin-on-skin contact,” Newt says casually.

“Hmm,” Hermann says noncommittally. Newt shifts again, more deliberately this time, and he’s definitely starting to feel a bulge pressing against his ass.

“I’m just sharing some facts. You know, as a biologist.”

“Oh, _as a biologist_ ,” Hermann repeats, and Newt can _hear_ him rolling his eyes again. He thinks maybe Hermann isn’t going to take the bait — which, okay, that’s fair, this probably isn’t the most comfortable position for either of them and Hermann’s still got one hand gripping his cane — but then Hermann starts wiggling around until his free arm is pulled through the sleeve into the coat itself, and Newt feels him wedge his hand between Newt’s legs, palming the front of his jeans before shifting up to slide his hand under Newt’s shirt.

Newt yelps when Hermann’s fingers touch his bare skin. “Dude, what the hell, your hands are freezing!”

“What did you expect? The heating’s out!” Hermann retorts in Newt’s ear, running his icy fingertips against Newt’s stomach and stroking the trail of hair beneath his bellybutton.

“Well yeah, but you’ve been all bundled up in this the whole time! I assumed your body had _some_ ability to regulate temperature.” Newt’s words come out a little less cheeky than he intended, because Hermann’s fingers have dipped below Newt’s waistband, and they’re edging further and further down. He shivers again.

Hermann presses his lips to the side of Newt’s neck, and his skin prickles with heat at the contact. “Poor dear,” Hermann murmurs in his ear. “Let’s warm you up.” His fingers slide lower still, and he laughs against Newt’s throat when he feels just how turned on he already is. “Someone’s eager.”

“Fuck you, man,” Newt says breathlessly, sighing when two of Hermann’s fingers drag through the wetness before coming back up to brush over his clit. “Ah, _shit_.”

“Have you been thinking of this, Newton?” Hermann says, and _God_ , Newt loves when he uses his low, sexy voice. His voice is always sexy, but like this it just _does_ things to Newt. “Standing over there just imagining my fingers inside you?”

“Nngh,” Newt says, articulate as ever. “ _Fuck_ , Hermann, yeah.”  

Newt’s arms are essentially pinned to his sides — the parka is big, but it’s still a tight squeeze to fit both of them in it all zipped up — and he wishes that he could touch Hermann, too. When Hermann slides a single finger into him, Newt bucks his hips up to meet the touch, and the motion tugs on the strained fabric of the parka. They both stumble, and Hermann quickly pulls his hand out of Newt’s boxers so he can catch him by the hip, steadying them both. Newt giggles, tilting his head back so it rests against Hermann’s shoulder, and Hermann presses his face into Newt’s hair and snickers. His thumb is stroking reassuringly against Newt’s hip, and Newt can feel the slight tremble of Hermann’s left leg against his own. Newt suddenly can’t stand not being able to see Hermann’s face for another moment.

“Hey,” he says, once they’ve both stopped laughing. “Can we — let’s move this to your desk. You can sit down and I can look into those big sexy eyes of yours.”

“Wonderful idea,” Hermann says. He tries to shimmy his arm back into the parka sleeve, but after a moment of struggling he gives up. They start making their way over to Hermann’s desk. It’s only a couple feet away, but pinned together the way they are, the best they can do is an agonizingly slow sort of shuffle. Hermann starts laughing again.

“What?” Newt says, grinning.

“We must look _ridiculous_ ,” Hermann says. “Waddling like penguins.” They finally reach the desk and turn so Hermann can lean against it. He sets his cane carefully aside so he can pull down the coat’s zipper.

“Penguins huddle together to keep warm, too,” Newt tells him. “Just another fun little biology fact for you.” The front of the coat opens, and Newt turns around so he can look into Hermann’s face. He’s a bit flushed, wide mouth stretched into that fond smile he saves just for Newt. Newt hooks his arms around Hermann’s waist and presses up to kiss him. “Hi there.”

“Did you miss me?” Hermann teases fondly.

“Mmhm,” Newt hums. He traces his tongue against the seam of Hermann’s lips, and his mouth opens easily. They trade slow, languid kisses, and Newt helps Hermann hop up so he’s sitting on the edge of the desk with Newt standing between his legs. He drapes the coat around them. It’s still cold, the frigid air of the lab biting against the tips of Newt’s ears, and he gets as close to Hermann as physically possible. After a moment, Hermann’s hand creeps back in between their bodies, and he wastes no time working two fingers into Newt, his thumb moving in slow, deliberate circles over his clit. Newt drops his forehead to rest on Hermann’s shoulder. He turns to kiss the side of Hermann’s neck, clinging to his waist.

“Warming up yet?” Hermann says in that low voice. Newt whines, grinding against Hermann’s hand down his pants, and Hermann chuckles, moving his fingers faster. Sweat has started to gather at the base of Newt’s neck.

He lifts his head and kisses Hermann’s mouth, messy and off-center, before slipping one hand from Hermann’s waist the the tented front of his trousers. He palms Hermann’s erection, smirking at the way Hermann’s hand against him stutters, the way his mouth drops open and his breath catches.

“Mm, yeah, let’s get some reciprocity up in here,” Newt says, fingers deftly opening Hermann’s fly so he can pull his cock out.

Hermann’s eyes squeeze shut and he lets out a little moan of pleasure when Newt gets a hand around him, and then he huffs in amusement. “You say the strangest things when we’re making love.”

“I don’t know if I’d call a mutual handjob ‘making love,’ but that’s very romantic of you, babe.” He swipes his thumb over the head of Hermann’s erection, through the steadily leaking precome. “Now who’s eager?” Newt teases.

“Newton,” Hermann says through gritted teeth, “If you don’t start moving your bloody hand, I’m going to —” He’s cut off when Newt starts jerking him off in earnest, responding by fucking his fingers into Newt harder than before. They’re so close together, Hermann’s knees squeezing against Newt’s hips, and Newt presses their foreheads together, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex and the odd dusty smell of Hermann’s parka.

Hermann’s free hand cups Newt’s face, and he pulls him in for a filthy kiss, all teeth and tongue, and Newt feels the tightening coil of his orgasm building. He rocks his hips to meet Hermann’s hand, and Hermann crooks his fingers just right — Newt’s moan is swallowed up in their kiss, and his thighs shake as he almost falls over. He has to pull away from Hermann’s lips to breathe, pleasure rolling through his body in waves. He feels Hermann’s hand slide out of his underwear and wrap around Newt’s own hand, the one working Hermann’s dick without any sort of rhythm now. After just a few strokes with their fingers linked, Hermann comes with low groan.

They’re both sticky, sweaty, and _decidedly_ warm. Newt waits as Hermann comes down from his orgasm, pressing a rather chaste kiss to his cheek.

“Well then,” Hermann manages at last.

“You said it,” Newt agrees. There’s the grinding sound of a machine clunking back to life, and they both jump. A blast of warm air comes through the room. “Oh shit, they actually fixed it.”

“Good thing, too,” Hermann says, tucking himself back into his trousers. “I’m not sure how we would have gotten any work done if I had to keep warming you up like _that_.”

Newt grins, and pulls him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> still gettin used to writing smut, and tbh who knows how often i'll write it in the future, but i've rly enjoyed filling these prompts for the pornfest!!! 
> 
> catch me on twitter @hermanngottiieb


End file.
